The Lost Son: A Cat's Legacy
by Kigyptnee
Summary: Harry has a twin named Harvey who was declared the boy-who-lived while Harry is forgotten... but whoever said they both survived Voldemort's attack still human?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Son: Cat's Legacy**

Harvey Potter had dark red hair and deep brown eyes. He was born into a wizarding family and on all accounts, even with special advanced training, was little more than an average wizard. Except for one thing: he was the boy-who-lived, the baby who somehow managed to defeat Voldemort, one of the most powerful, darkest wizards of all time. As such, his parents loved and pampered him, he had numerous fans, and was generally admired by the majority of the public. Therefore, being the boy-who-lived was stressful for Harvey. There were many expectations people placed on him. The people surrounding him all seemed like fakes who all just wanted to be his friend for his fame or money. It even seemed his own parents used him as a tool for their own success in the business world. But there was at least one friend Harvey could always rely on...

...and that was his long forgotten twin brother, Harry Potter.

Now there was a reason people forgot about the second son. For you see, the night Voldemort came to the Potter house all those years ago, there was an unexpected side-effect inflicted upon the youngest twin when Voldemort cast what he intended to be a fatal spell. The spell which would have hit both twins backfired towards Voldemort by the presence of a golden shield created by young Harry Potter to protect himself and Harvey. And as Voldemort screamed and his body deteriorated, a golden glow could be seen fading into the deep green that was Harry's eyes and a silver glow encased the young baby's body. For the spell had triggered a rare, usually recessive gene in Harry, which in turn created the shield. But now that the gene was active, Harry began to transform. And so that night, instead of two babies crying into the night, there was one. One baby, Harvey Potter, and a small black kitten with enchanting green eyes, nestled at his side.


	2. A slight deviation from storyline

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so this chapter isn't really part of the storyline, but more of background information for anyone who wants some sort of explanation as to why Harry transformed into a cat in chapter one. This chapter is the nerdy details. It is not necessary to read this chapter in order to enjoy the story, but you might find it interesting anyways. This information is not common knowledge to the characters in the story and will likely never actually be properly explained later on. **

**The actual story plotline will restart on chapter three.**

* * *

**_~The explanation (this includes magic classification)~_**

The rare gene Harry has is a reflection of his power as a wizard. Only powerful wizards have it.

It works like this: There are a number of genes in the body which control different aspects of power which is defined as magic. All alleles which make up the genes that contain magic are recessive.

If you have even one of these magic genes with all recessive alleles, you are classified as a witch or wizard. (mm)

If you have the dominant or non-magical allele and the recessive allele in your genes and no double-recessive or magic-dominant genes present, you are classified as a muggle carrier. Two parents that are muggle carriers are the muggles most likely to have a muggle born witch or wizard as a son or daughter. (Mm or mM)

If you have all dominant alleles that make up these genes, you are classified as a purebred muggle with no magic whatsoever in your bloodline. (MM)

A squib is the result of either of three things:

A wizard or witch procreated with a muggle man or woman and had a child in which the muggle gave their dominant genes. (Mm or mM)  
[basically a muggle carrier but specifically from a wizarding family]

OR

A wizard and a witch procreated but the child received all hetero genes as a result of completely incompatible gene pool mixing with one another. (Mm or mM) [muggle carrier, wizarding family]

OR

The child's would be classifying gene or genes (all others being hetero or muggle dominant) only received one allele, recessive, therefore not a complete gene or simply not powerful enough gene to warrant magical ability. The latter is the case with most squibs of pureblood families. (m -) [also known as a pure squib]

It is rare for a child to be born a squib in wizarding families.

Obviously, the more genes a wizard or witch have that are double recessive or magic dominant, the more naturally gifted or magically powerful a wizard or witch is. This is the pride of pureblood magic families since their genepool has no possibility of containing the dominant muggle trait unless they mix with a non pureblood other.

Of course, if left untrained, other wizards or witches could surpass that of natural talent with hard work and dedication, though there is a limit to their power.

Not all wizards and witches have the same magic genes present in their bodies. For example, one wizard might have the gene for controlling wandless fire. From there, this gene could be double recessive, hetero muggle dominant, or double muggle dominant and completely unusable by the wizard. Another wizard might not even possess the magic gene for wandless fire and therefore is automatically not proficient in it. This acts as a sort of wild card and gives variation of power amongst wizards and witches.

There is a protection gene amongst these magical genes. This gene, unlike the others, is a polygenic trait much like eye or hair color.

A polygenic trait is a trait in which the phenotype depends on the alleles of multiple genes.

To have this trait, you have to have the right combination of magic genes present and at least these genes all have to be double recessive magic dominant. The main protection gene must also be double recessive magic dominant as it acts as the sort-of nucleus or control center of this trait. To have this main gene is very rare. To have this main gene and the right combination is almost non-existent. It is hard to tell whether or not a person possesses this trait because each gene remains separate functioning co-dominant magic traits until triggered by the touch of death. The death magic causes the main protection gene to react, this command gene then sends out messages to the other genes that make up the combination that is the protection trait. Then these other genes activate and merge their alleles together to form the ultimate protection gene by combining their powers together to form the zenith of defense. It forms a shield which protects the user which utilizes all aspects of the combination genes put together which is powerful enough to combat death magic. When the immediate threat is over, the combination genes cool down, but the main protection gene activates its own form of extra protection:

It triggers the wizard or witch's inner animal transformation, something usually only accessed purposefully when a wizard or witch reaches for their animagus form. The reason for this forced transformation for protection is to help hide the wizard from possible future attacks since alot of energy would be expelled from the first defense and there would not be enough energy for another immediately after. If the wizard or witch transforms into a bigger animal, it allows them an extra speed advantage to get away from their unsuspecting enemy. Then, a wizard or witch can easily escape or blend in to save themselves from danger.

However, usually a witch or wizard has enough magical experience to transform themselves back into their human forms once they've reached safety since most people do not have a brush with death until they are much older. The protection gene does not prevent someone from changing back. And if by chance, a witch or wizard doesn't know how to change back, they do, in fact, not only retain their human mind, but retain the ability to use their magic without the aid of a wand. This allows them an advantage over the normal animagus and the ability to be flexible, meaning they don't need to carry their wands around in their mouths with them to make the transformations since it is completely natural. In short, a witch or wizard can then learn how to transform back into their human selves at their own ease without chance of getting caught or losing their only tool to make the transformation.

Since this form is so natural, some claim that rather than it being classified as an animagus transformation, it is as if they were always in tune with their animal sides, even as humans, and some have gone as far as jokingly calling the few people like this the 'Humagus'. The people who decided to give this mock name defined a Humagus as an 'animal who willingly transforms into their inner human form by use of magic and not as a reversal of one's animagus form'. This joke stuck, as if these people were not human to begin with. These 'humagus' which refers to them in whatever form they take, their animal or human form, only account for about one percent of the wizarding population.

Another wizard or witch cannot transform a humagus animal back into their human forms. This is because the humagus animal transformation originates from power invested by the protection gene which leaves a magical residue on the humagus animal, a minor defensive shield always present as protection, but not something of the magnitude of the entire protection trait genes triggered. This, coincidentally, has enough power to interfere with other wizard or witch's magic forcing any sort of transformation on any humagus.

Unfortunately for Harry however, he possessed the protection genes and underwent the magical transformation into his humagus animal before he was magically mature. So until he gains control of his magic and learns the secret of how to transform into his human form, it would be many years before he could be human again. And so, we are left with the result of Harry Potter, the lost son, publically forgotten brother, and definitely one heck of a cat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Characters, namely Harry, may be a bit AU. Still working on character development. Will get to Hogwarts in a few chapters depending how well this flows.**

Key:  
**//Blah// **is Harvey in thought bond conversations  
**\\Blah\\** is Harry in thought bond conversations

* * *

It was 11:56 pm on July 31st. The house was masked in complete silence as the inhabitants slumbered in dreamland, save for one small ten year old boy by the name of Harvey Potter and his cat, who was his brother, Harry Potter. Both sat on a bed, Harvey with his legs crisscrossed while Harry simply sat with his long black tail gently leaning against the bedpost. The room was pitch dark, the only light being from the faint rays of moonlight peaking through the window and the eery almost luminescent glow of Harry's feline green eyes. Harvey pressed a button on the muggle watch he had found in the attic from his mum's old possessions, causing the numbers to light up. It now read 11:57 pm. They began conversing telepathically through their mental bond they somehow shared.

**//One more minute and I'm officially eleven!// **Harvey thought enthusiastically.

**\\Honestly, what are you so excited about? So you get to change a digit on your age. Does it really make much of a difference?\\ **Harry, on the otherhand, almost sounded bored.

**//But eleven is when we can officially train and use our magic! We get to go to Hogwarts and everything!//**

**\\But Mum and Dad already train you how to use magic. You don't need to leave to do that\\ **

**//Harry, this is the first time I can actually _use _magic. Mum and Dad may have taught us the concepts throughout the years, but now I would finally be able to actually practice it! Aren't you excited? You don't really want to stay home with Mum and Dad, do you?//**

**\\In case you haven't noticed, I'm a cat. I'm not about to suddenly receive a Hogwarts letter inviting me to learn magic, now am I?\\**

**//You've learned just as much about magic as I have! In fact, maybe more! Don't think I haven't seen you staying up at night reading all those books, mister!//**

Harry stretched out lazily so his rear was pointing in the air before comfortably curling up, tucking his legs and tail closer to his body.

**//Besides, whether they invite you or not, I'll still take you no matter what. I need you around. You're more than my brother. You're my only true friend.//**

Harry lifts his head up and gives Harvey a critical look.

**\\You'll make other friends, Harvey. You're way too friendly not to.\\**

**//But everyone I meet always look at me first and foremost as 'the boy who lived'. How can I trust anyone else...?//**

**\\Harvey, sometimes it is better to take the risk of jumping then never jumping at all. You can't live life in doubt and fear. Now go to sleep, or we'll never get to Diagon Alley for school supplies\\**

**//Aha! You are excited! About time! By the way, it's twelve. Congrats, Harry! You are officially eleven years old!//**

**\\You never give up do you?\\**

Harry gives a cat equivalent grin.

**\\But you're right. I can't wait to learn how to use magic. And I can't wait to leave this place. Mum and Dad are too smothering. They also act too arrogant when we're in public for my liking. It will be nice to finally be free and make some of our own choices\\**

**//Soon, brother, our lives are going to change. Are you ready, Harry? Because I'm going to face it with all I've got!// **Harvey pumps a fist in the air.

Harry gives a noncommittal meow instead of mentally responding, but his eyes betray his total agreement. Harvey grins childishly and carefully scoops his brother up into his arms in a gentle hug. Harry cuddles closer to him and leans his head against the back of his hand. Harvey's fingers absentmindedly scratch behind Harry's ears eliciting a soft purr. Then, laying down, they both fall asleep, dreaming of what adventures are sure to come in the days ahead.


End file.
